Demons Are My Business
by Sister Cuervo
Summary: Xander is a bitter, world-weary PI in an AU Sunnydale where death is cheap and femmes are sometimes fatale
1. Harris and Osbourne

Title: Demons Are My Business  
Author: Sister Cuervo  
Summary: AU BTVS-verse, the Neo-Noir . Xander is a hard-boiled PI in a Sunnydale  
Bogart might recognize  
Rating: R, for language and violent themes  
Disclaimers: All hail the Joss, Capo of ME; I own nothing, just playing around  
AN: Picture if you will, a separate reality, a Sunnydale drenched in the darkness of Film Noir, where femme fatales rule and an unforgiving universe plays with the innocent. Enjoy with the blues played on a wailing trumpet and an icy cold gin and tonic, mixed well and served with a twist.  
  
Chapter One: Harris and Osbourne  
  
I was in my office late Friday evening. The August heat was sweltering. My shirt was sticky and damp and I could see a little mist rising past my windows. They don't call this place Sunnyhell for nothing.  
  
There's too much of everything in this town. Too many secrets, too many mixed-up people and, oh yeah, too many damned demons.  
  
I'd been pouring out the bourbon since the cops left. One for me, one for my partner Oz. Oz wasn't here, so I'd had his, too. Oz wasn't here because he was dead.  
  
I lit my last smoke and sucked down the dregs in my glass. All the ice was long gone, melted in the unnatural heat. Didn't matter how many drinks I'd had, though, it wasn't going to change anything. A demon had killed my partner in a filthy alley over in Demontown. The cops couldn't or wouldn't deal with it. Nobody wanted to. Damn it, I hated em, all of em.  
  
I looked at my office door. On the glass I could see our names: Harris and Osbourne, Confidential Investigations. I suppose I'd need to get his name scraped off. Just like the cops scraped what was left of him off the pavement.  
  
Me and Oz, we'd been pals back in L.A. when we'd worked on the LAPD crime scene detail. They used to call us the Odd Squad. We got the calls in the demonic side of town even then. We dealt with it, until we just couldn't take it any more. That's when we moved here, to a quiet little beach town. Opened up our little business. Quiet, easy and slow. Ha.  
  
My partner, Daniel Osbourne. A smart, quiet guy and sly as a fox. A real wolf in sheep's clothing. He was real popular with the ladies, too. Liked all kinds of women: succubi, mer, faerie and were, that sort. His wife, though, now she was a real witch. Willow. A gorgeous red-headed handful of a sorceress. He loved her, I think, in his way. Wolves are like that, even were-wolves like Oz. Oz always figured he'd end up with a silver bullet courtesy of a jealous husband some full moon night. Not chewed up by some alley crawling low life and left to die. I swore I'd get it, whatever it was that did Oz in. He was my partner and I owed him.  
  
TBC


	2. The Silver Stake

Chapter Two The Silver Stake Club  
  
First things first. I needed some money and to get it, I was going to have to take a job I definitely didn't want. The only potential client to come my way lately was a call from a Mr. Rupert Giles, owner of the Silver Stake. I'd sworn that after L.A., I'd never work for demons.  
  
I swirled the last drops of bourbon on my tongue and ground out my smoke. Oz had been out late last night. He'd told me he was working a private case and I knew what that meant. A woman. Cherchez la femme. Even with his Willow witch at home he could never resist a beautiful woman.  
  
The phone rang again. I let it ring. I also knew they'd call back again and again. Demons don't give up. I'd gotten the call from Mr. Giles this morning, right before the cops dropped the bombshell. He'd talked about people in L.A. who knew me through the D.A.'s office, said he had an easy job for me, just a few photos. I knew what that meant. Then he said I'd have to come over to the Demontown district to get them. That's about the time I started going on about demons, opening my big mouth about just what scum most of em are, all that jazz.  
  
He'd drawn a deep breath and said softly, Terribly sorry you feel that way, Mr. Harris. My associates told me you would be just the man for the job. Then, in that soft British accent, he stuck in the clincher, We're not all alike, you know.   
  
Oh crap. That cultured, Oxford educated, oh so polite manner belonged to a demon. The thing was, just like all of them, right under the fancy manners were long white fangs. He told me he'd get back to me and hung up. Easy money, down the drain.  
  
I heard banging on my office door and saw a bulky shadow through the frosted glass. Open up in there, Harris. I know you're there. You better have my dough this time. Cough it up or you'll be coughing up a lung!  
  
Shit! The landlord. Just what I didn't need. He could give a sweet crap about Oz. All he wanted was last months rent. He banged and cursed a while longer, but he finally went away. He'd be back, though. I think he's part demon.  
  
I figured I'd better eat my pride and tender my apologies to Mr. Giles in person. It didn't look like pennies were going to fall from heaven anytime today. I threw on my jacket and clambered down the fire escape. Even this late at night, it was still hotter than Hell and there was a particularly nasty smell like old wet cigars drifting in on the sea breeze. I started walking toward the bad part of town. It's not that far from the good parts, just less human.  
  
I'd been in the Silver Stake Club a few times when I first moved back here. Most of the clientele were humans out for a thrill. The kind of people who get off on the danger of being in Demontown, looking for a bit of excitement playing on the fringes of the dark. That's where the trouble usually starts.  
  
The club wasn't dark or dank. It was a real classy joint, decked out in velvety draperies and subtle, sexy lighting. There were plenty of vamps in Italian tuxedos around for decorative muscle, glamourous demon girls in sequins hawking drinks and a few bizarre specimens behind the bar for color. An edgy kind of atmosphere--not too threatening, just a shade of danger to tempt the tourists. I guess why that's why the joint was jumping.   
  
I straightened up my wrinkled silk tie and slid unobtrusively into a table toward the back. A slinky blonde wrapped in blue sequins took my order and swayed away toward the bar I could hear the whispers start up behind me, even over the piano player. Bad news always travels fast on this side of town. A couple of vamps strolled toward my table, toothy grins in place Vampires. Always looking for an excuse to maul somebody and I didn't want to be it.  
  
Fellas, I started I'm not looking for trouble here. Honest. They smirked and narrowed their beady yellow eyes. Mr. Giles. He sent for me.  
  
They exchanged puzzled glances. The biggest one raised an eyebrow and disappeared into the recess of the backstage area. Short and round crossed his arms and glared at me. I tried out my best nonchalant look back and hoped he didn't smell me sweating.  
  
I took several more sips of a very fine Kentucky bourbon on the rocks and checked out the floor show. There was a full jazz orchestra and a piano player that could really bang out the tunes. I wasn't sure how many of them were human. I knew that the girl in the spotlight wasn't, though.  
Slim and dark haired, she prowled the stage, gleaming in white satin. That sweet honey voice singing the lowdown blues couldn't be human. Her name was Anyanka. I'd heard her mentioned around town. Vengeance was her forte. Rumor was, she'd lost the taste for it, but there were also rumors that she was back on her game in a small way: a few migraines, nasty case of hemorrhoids, that sort of thing. That wasn't my problem, though. Let the cops deal with the petty crimes. Around here, that's about all they're good for. She was definitely sexy, though. I could have gone for her in a big way. Except for the whole avenging demon thing.  
  
tbc  
Music: Billie Holliday, Lover Man


	3. The Ripper

Chapter Three The Ripper  
  
Big and Burly returned, not so cocky this time. Boss'll see ya now. The pair of them led me past the stage and down a black painted corridor to a dark wooden door and halted.  
I don't know what I was expecting, I just knew I wasn't going to like it much. I'd seen a lot of more demons than anyone should have to, here and in L.A. Some of them just hideous and some of them so far beyond horror that you hope you've lost your mind. I just wasn't looking forward to meeting whatever was behind the door.  
  
Suddenly, I found myself inside and shaking hands with something large dressed in a tweedy suit like a mild-mannered college professor. Nearly human in form, except for the huge pair of curling horns and the big, fangy smile. He looked so jolly. Still, there was something about him. My gut told me those pale human eyes hid something, most probably a desire to kill and eat me. I was a bit disconcerted, to say the least.  
He was ensconced behind a carved walnut desk, a smoldering briar pipe held loosely in one clawed hand. He looked me over again and seemed to come to a decision.  
Mr. Harris. I am delighted you have decided to take me up on my offer. Please have a seat. I slipped into a leather club chair and glanced around his lair.  
  
The room was hot, almost tropical, and scented with some spicy incense. Orchids teetered along full bookshelves overflowing with ancient texts and scrolls; polished antiques snuggled up on the Persian carpets and paintings of somebody's dead ancestors lined the walls. Nothing at all what I'd been expecting.  
  
Drink, Mr. Harris? he smiled, I believe you prefer Kentucky bourbon. I heard a tension in the soft tenor voice. I nodded. Burly Vamp fixed my drink, then retreated along with his compadre, to the black corridor plainly with orders to be well out of earshot  
I understand you are uniquely qualified to help me. I am gratified.  
You mean L.A. ?  
Yes. My friends in a certain law firm assure me you were unfairly dismissed. But their loss is my gain. I wanted to snarl at him for that crack, but I figured he'd just gotten the story the brass wanted to publicize.   
I want you to do some photography, he continued,Confidential pictures of my wife. Divorces. I hate divorces. There's never any good there.  
I nodded,Not a problem. She look anything like you? He cut a look sideways at me and growled a little. Sore point, evidently.  
he said, pointing above his chair, That is my wife. It was a full length oil of a shapely young blonde looking coyly over her creamy bare shoulder. Good God, was this his wife?  
  
I adore her, he breathed reverently gazing up at the painted features, We've been married for ten years now. We were so happy. He turned back to me and fat tears were rolling down the grainy gray flesh under his human eyes. Then one day, she said she needed some time apart. Away from me. His voice shook, I love her. But I won't ever lose her to anyone else! She belongs to me! Do you understand? He snarled and pounded the table, knocking books and papers onto the carpet.  
  
Okay, I tried to mollify him quickly before this scene got ugly, So what you're wanting is for me to tail her, take some snaps...that about it?  
  
Tomorrow. I want to know tomorrow. He pushed a stack of hundred dollar bills across the table at me. Her name is Anne.  
  
Did I mention how much I hate demons? Sometimes you just have to make exceptions for a big honking gob of cash. I might not like this case, in fact, it stunk to high heaven, but my rent was due and the DeSoto was out of gas.  
  
You'll find her at the Bronze. She's taken a little job there. She gets off at midnight.   
I tipped my hat brim to him and headed out the back exit past Mutt and Jeff. If he had these beefy soldiers, why the hell did he need me to follow her? His money, though. I figured I'd be back another night for a longer look at Anyanka. Or maybe not.  
  
tbc


	4. The Bronze

Chapter Four--The Bronze  
  
I was feeling flush with cash, so I took a cab back my place to pick up my little German spy camera and a couple of rolls of high-speed film, then squeaked by my ever vigilant landlord to retrieve the DeSoto. I knew the place was going to be packed with locals with their paychecks cashed and looking for some kind of action. It was getting on for eleven by the time I found a secluded spot to look out for the blonde. I finally spotted her across the room swabbing up the swill of beer and fending off drunken passes from the college boys. I slunk around to a dark corner and clicked off a dozen shots of her. She looked beyond exhausted, her long blonde hair hanging in unkempt sweaty clumps. Very unlike the glamourous siren in the portrait.   
  
I waited until just before closing time, then slipped outside to locate an inconspicuous spot near the dumpster. Oh yeah, detectives lead a damn fascinating life. I took a deep breath of the delightful eau de garbage, and hunkered down.  
I didn't have long to wait before she came out the back door. She swung a tan holdall down from her shoulder and rambled inside it for a moment, oblivious to her surroundings. I figured she wasn't used to watching her back, since everyone in Demontown knew whose wife she was.  
Well, everyone except for one guy. Of course, he wasn't a man. He leapt directly into her path, black leather swirling like a poor man's Dracula. A vampire. Who else would wear leather in this heat? I tensed, ready to leap out to her defense. I needn't have bothered.  
  
he growled, stepping up close to her, cocky and smiling like a tiger.  
  
Spike. Go. Away. As in, go home. She wasn't the least bit afraid, turning her back to him and starting away. Be smart, please?  
  
Buffy, listen... he moved into her path again, closer, and the conversation got low and intimate.  
  
Now this was looking interesting. Who was this guy? I took a few shots of the pair They looked like they were on real familiar terms, friendly even. Like something was going on. Something that would make the Ripper none too pleased.  
He got up close enough to count her eyelashes and tilted his head. I could see it in his face.... she was his world, his everything. He reached out a long white finger and stroked down along the tense line of her jaw line, speaking with his eyes. She leaned in a little toward him, then like a flash, pulled a foot long wooden stake from her bag and shoved it into the place where his chest had been. Damn, this woman had cojones. He stood five feet away with a cynical grin firmly in place, then with a deep rumble of laughter, disappeared into the greasy haze rolling in off the ocean.  
  
She shook her hair back out of her face and called to me, You can come out now. I know you're back there.  
So much for my brilliant detective skills.  
Um, hi there. Hello. Excellent job, Xander, very stealthy. Try again. I'm Olsen. Alexander Olsen with the Daily Bugle.  
  
Her lips tipped up in a little smile. Uh huh. And I'm Lois Lane. Try again. She snatched me up one handed by the lapels of my jacket and shoved me against the bricks. Oh hell and damnation. Not human. No way.  
  
I choked out, You're a demon.  
She let go of my coat and frowned, And you're human. What the hell do you want with me? And the truth this time or...  
  
Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Your husband hired me to shadow you. Take a few pictures. That's it, honest.  
  
She snorted at that. Why won't he let me be? Her eyes darkened and she glared off into the distance. I could hear her grinding her teeth. All I want it to be left alone. To have a little piece of a normal life. That's it. Just a moment.  
  
And the divorce has nothing to do with that Spike guy?  
  
She laughed, a sad little sound. Not a chance. I'm through with demons. Forever. I want my life to be like it was before...before.  
  
She was lost in thought for a moment. I looked around this dingy alley and wondered what she really wanted. A life like this? Working for nickels and dimes in a cheap dive like the Bronze, being groped by ignorant thugs? Not living the high life in a big mansion courtesy of her demon hubby?  
  
I was so young, when we met. He was so much older than me, distinguished and handsome. I was flattered that he was interested in me. I thought I loved him, really. He was so nice to me. Then he changed.  
Yeah, but into what? I snorted.  
It wasn't like that. He wasn't evil, really. He was human, a scholar, before... Then, about seven years ago, he began to manifest the demonic aspects.  
She continued murmuring her tale, sitting beside me on an upturned box in the alley.  
He told me that when he was young, he'd started playing around with sorcery, hanging out on the wrong side of the tracks with the wild demon crowds. He make a pact with one, bound himself to it. Foolishly. One thing led to another. He wanted to be powerful. To be more--to have more. Now, he is as he is.  
And you can't handle it?  
He's lost everything that ever made me love him. That made him human. He's done...things. Horrible, unforgivable things. He wanted to...he wants.... Her huge hazel eyes filled with unshed tears. It probably wasn't the first time she'd cried over him.  
Look, Mrs. Giles, I'm sorry. I was just hired to take some pictures.  
  
Mr. Whoever---Olsen, I don't have time for your games or Rupert's. I'm begging you, leave me alone! He big eyes lit with impatience, Or you might find out why I'm called the Slayer.  
I know I was being stupid and I don't know why I did it, It's Harris, ma'am. Xander Harris. Look, I'm really sorry, I really I am.  
But you need the money, huh? Mr. Harris, sod off. She hissed. She flounced off, swinging the big canvas bag. I was miserable from the heat and the cheap beer I tossed down at the Bronze. I was sick from the emotional roller coaster ride, too. What kind of a life had this girl led? No wonder the low-life at the Bronze seemed like a step up for her.


	5. Anyanka

Chapter Five Anyanka  
  
I was up late, trying to keep up the shadow on Mrs. Giles before I gave it up and went to to process the snaps. I showed up at the crack of noon, at Giles' office with my laboriously typed report and a set of carefully edited pictures.  
He flipped through them carelessly, ignoring most of them until he came to the one showing a shadowy figure in black leather.  
  
He tapped the picture with a curved brown claw Spike. William the Bloody. His claws ticked on the desktop rhythmically, his hazel eyes calculating. I had a feeling there was some kind of history there. Spike might be going to have a run-in with the Ripper sooner than he expected. I had to shoot off my mouth.  
  
Spike, huh? I gave him the big goofy smirk I'd perfected, Who's this guy? Want me to work him over for you?  
  
He stared at me. No. He's too dangerous. A very dangerous vampire. I'll deal with him another way.  
  
I forced out a snorting laugh. This guy?  
  
Don't let his looks fool you. He is extremely intelligent and he never stops once he gets his teeth into something. He's killed two Slayers in his lifetime and it is possible that he could be preparing to make my wife his third. The photograph was turning into tiny shreds of confetti.  
  
I didn't ask about the Slayer thing. Besides, Spike might have been stalking her, but killing was not on his mind. At least, not her.  
I want you to find Spike. Locate his crypt, find out who his minions are, but don't let him get wind of you. He's cunning, this Aurelian. I refuse to let him touch her. I'll take care of him myself.  
  
My gut told me Mrs. Giles and the vampire wanted to do much more than touch, but maybe I was wrong. I kept my trap shut. Giles shook his head, slashing the curving horns through the close air of the room. It looked like he was working himself up into a fine homicidal rage. I was backing out of the office when I heard the screech of claws ripping into the walnut desktop. I babbled something and kept moving. I wondered how he got the bloodstains out of his carpeting.  
  
My hands were still shaking while I patted down my pockets for a smoke. I leaned against the back door and clicked open my lighter.  
  
Got a light? she whispered seductively in my ear. She was haloed in light, decked out in a green silk dressing gown opened to her waist. A waterfall of dark hair cascaded past the diamond clip in her hair. I heard Giles hired you to find his wife.   
  
You heard right, baby.  
  
She drew hard on her gasper and gave me a calculating look from the bottom of my dusty flat feet to the top of my creased felt hat.  
  
  
So what's some information worth to you, Mr. Harris? On the square.  
  
Depends, Anyanka.  
  
She smiled some more, flattered. Her teeth were white and pointed. I'd begun to for get she wasn't just a torch singer. She hooked a slender arm through mine and leaned in close. She smelled of roses and a delicate spice. She was strong. Inhumanly strong. I found myself wanting her.  
  
I won't bite. Unless you ask real nice. she cooed. Then she kissed me. I really liked it. Come to my place tonight. The Sunset Arms. My last show is at midnight. Then she turned and swayed back inside, never once glancing back.  
  
  
  
tbc


	6. Willow

Chapter Six Willow  
  
I got back to my apartment, ready to unwind. I was still damp and sticky from my run-in with Giles and I was in dire need of a cold beverage. I threw my tie onto the heap of crap that filled my second-best chair, followed by my hat and coat. Then I noticed a familiar musky perfume.  
  
Xander! Oh, Xander, what are we going to do?  
  
I unwound Willow's arms from around my neck and looked into her teary eyes. Hey, baby. Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I'm beat. And aren't you supposed to be at home about now? Playing the grieving widow?  
  
Oh darling, you didn't have to do that for me. I could have found a way for us...  
  
I looked at her hard, then. Precious, I don't know what the Hell you're talking about.  
  
She opened her eyes wide, in that endearing way she always has had and her tears sparkled like rhinestones. Oz, Xander. Oh darling, you didn't have to....he wouldn't have found out. And even if he did...Oh Xander! What are we going to do?  
  
I pulled her arms loose and held her hands loosely in mine.  
Whatever you're thinking, you're wrong, Will. Oz was my partner. My friend. My best friend for ten years. No matter what else he was or what you and I were to each other.  
  
She kissed me again, hard and deep.  
I understand, darling. I'll go home now. We can talk later. Willow pushed her long red hair behind her ears and batted her long eyelashes coyly over dry eyes. I'll be at home tonight.  
  
I'll be working, Will. Maybe another time. Maybe tomorrow. She smiled a secret smile and started out the door. I watched the slim figure wrapped in a smart new black suit sway down the hallway until she disappeared into the elevator. God, I needed several drinks and a thick steak, well-done. I had the feeling that Mrs. Harris' little son was getting into something more deadly than a pit full of scorpions.  
  



	7. Willy's Alibi Room

  
  
Chapter Seven Willy's Alibi Room  
  
  
After the steak, I figured I needed some non-human rumble on the whole Giles situation and I might be able to pick up some leads on Oz's killer. I headed for the Alibi Room.  
  
Must have been 2-for-1 at the blood bank. Willy's was packed with vampires, wall-to-wall. A good sign.   
I sidled up to the bar between a Shedim and a bearded vampire in Hell's Angel regalia. The Shedim snarled out something that sounded like a rude remark about my mother. It coulda been true, so I just ignored him and got my beer. I glanced around the bar casually Just as I'd hoped, the platinum-maned vampire was sulking by himself in a corner booth by the jukebox. I grabbed my bottle and slid into the booth across from him.  
  
Taking quite a chance, mate. We're not all toothless and tame, he rumbled low. Like to live dangerously, do you?  
  
No more than you, friend. Just stopped by with a word to the wise. Giles is on to you.  
Ripper sent you? he sneered, 'sides, nothing to know about. The Slayer isn't...  
  
Look, Spike, let's cut the crap. He hired me to follow her. In fact, he gave me two large just to shoot some pictures. He didn't say why he wanted the buzz on you, but I figured you should know.  
  
He hissed and grabbed the lapels of my seersucker jacket and yanked me across the table toward him. I got a real close-up look at the fangs and lumpies.   
  
Listen to me, shamus, all she wants is to be left alone. Away from him, he spat. I'm going to help her do that and you're going to stay out of it. Understand?  
  
I gulped and nodded, I get it, Spike, No one in the bar had moved or even glanced in our direction. Willy's is that kind of place. Besides, it was Saturday night and wrestling was on the big screen tv.  
Spike turned me loose with the kind of look I reserve for cockroaches in my cereal. I pulled myself and my sorely abused jacket together. The seersucker had been getting quite a workout.  
  
he closed his eyes and continued as though nothing had happened, I like her. Hell, I love her. But she deserves something better than him, or me, for that matter. Buggery bastid. May he rot in Hell.  
  
He shook out two cigarettes and offered me one.   
I talked to her last night and she told me some things, I said, He's paying me, but I have a feeling there's something fishy going on. I don't trust him. There must have been something wrong with me just then. Here I was, in a demon bar, swapping stories with a vampire that I had no real reason to trust, other than the fact that he seemed to be a straight shooter. His pale blue eyes swept my face guardedly.  
  
I know you. You're Xander Harris. Osbourne's partner.. He stretched his arms a bit and had a drink from his beer,   
  
I had a terrible feeling, just the way he'd said Oz's name. I wanted to slam a stake in his heart or rip him to pieces. He knew something.   
  
Heard something about it. Nasty business, that. Didn't think anything but a silver bullet could take out a werewolf, he smiled casually, as though he were asking for sugar in his tea, What's it worth to you?  
  
Damn all demons straight to hell. Calculating, out for the main chance, cold blooded monsters!  
My partner was.....murdered. What do you think it's worth? I snarled.  
  
Tell ya what, Harris. Since we're such good mates now, we'll make a trade. You help my lady friend get away from Giles, I get you your information. Deal?  
  
What? Why should I? If Giles finds out I'm double-crossing him, we're both dead.  
Either way, you're gonna be dead. He waved the bartender over for a refill, 'Sides, I'd like to see him try to take me on. Thinks he's so smart, with all his sorcery and his goon squad. Pssht.   
I checked my watch. It was getting late and this vamp could probably keep on talking all night. I thought they were all broody immortals. This one didn't look like he'd ever shut up.  
  
So, now Harris, what do you say? How about we meet up at my flop, real casual-like in an hour or so. D'ya know the big crypt in the Shady Rest, just past the Alpert monument?   
  
I gotta see a lady.  
  
Whenever. I've got to do some checking around. Bring whatever weapons you've got and watch your step. I keep at eye on things round there, but Giles might have his droppers on the lookout for both of us.  
  
He polished off the last of his beer and glided out the back door. I kind of envy that cat-like grace vampires have. The waitress brought me the check. He'd stuck me with his bar tab. Big, evil cat.  



	8. The Sunset Arms

Chapter 8 The Sunset Arms  
  
I fired up the Desoto and tuned in Sports Talk on the radio. A Cherago demon had finally broken Hank Aaron's record. I expect they'd have a hard time fitting 600 pounds of demon on a Wheaties box. Doubt he'd sell much cereal, either. Demons. They're everywhere nowadays.  
  
I figured I'd better point my car toward the Sunset Arms and see just what Anyanka was hinting at earlier.  
  
Anyanka's apartment was a pricey piece of real estate located on the northern edge of the demon enclave: kind of Deco-looking, made of white painted brick and miles of curving windows. She was living in high style. It sure was a long way from what I expected. I guess curses are good business. A uniformed doorman waved me toward a bank of elevators done up in overblown baroque style. I rode up to the third floor and tried not to look at myself in the polished mirrors in the hallway. I looked like I'd been dragged over a barroom table backwards and forwards.  
  
She opened the door wearing nothing but a black kimono and a pair of feathery mules. Embroidered sIlver dragons slithered down the front and wrapped themselves around her lush curves. Her red laquered fingernails stroked my cheek and she motioned me inside with a wave of her long black cigarette holder. I could hear piano music in a minor key playing softly somewhere in her luxurious apartment. She was an opium eater's dream.  
  
I didn't think you were going to show, she said. Anyanka handed me a drink, but I sat it down untouched. I needed a clear head to deal with this tasty treat.  
  
She snuggled back into a nest of silky pillows on the plush couch and looked me over again carelessly. I got tired of it.  
  
What's going on with Giles and his wife?  
  
You're a straight-forward man. I like that. She licked her full red lips and leaned back, relaxing into the cushions.  
  
You're a vengeance demon. Talk fast if you're going to.  
  
She raised her painted eyebrows and took a deep drag from her cigarette. Her eyes twinkled with mischief and a soupcon of something else. She blew the smoke into my face with a smile.  
  
Mr. Harris, you're a very rude man. I don't like that. Maybe you've heard what happens to rude men?  
  
I heard.  
  
She smiled maliciously and I wisely refrained from any more idle chit-chat.  
  
I'm saving my vengeance for someone special, she laughed, Ripper Giles.  
  
She was working for him, but she wanted to destroy him? I was shook, but she kept on talking as though I'd never interrupted her.   
  
She's got a little white house at the end of Revello Drive that belonged to her family. And by the way, her name is Buffy. She hates the name Anne. Also, you need to lose the tail.  
  
I looked behind me in a panic, but she was looking out over the balcony. Giles' boys. Two of them. She coolly flicked her cigarette over the edge, watching the metorite shower of red sparks for a few moments, then turned to me.  
  
Giles is shadowing me?  
  
Down below the window, a ratty gray car skulked just out of the streetlight's sodium glare. A gangly young man leaned against it, fiddling with something small and shiny. Another tough sat inside the car smoking.  
  
He's onto me. He knows I'm double-crossing him. I said.  
  
She looked into my eyes. and shook her head. He's got other things on his mind, but you're right. He is suspicious. The wind picked whipped up strands of her smooth dark hair and swirled them around her expressive face. I remembered that Medusa was said to have been as beautiful as she was deadly.   
Her perfume was expensive and reminded me of strange and exotic places. The closer she got, the less I cared about demons, slayers or anything else except her warm body pressed up tight against me and her glistening lips on mine.  
  
Go down the back stairs. I'll take care of this little problem, she breathed to me after a while. Her eyes lit with a disturbing green brilliance in the dim room. I suddenly felt very sorry for Giles' hapless minion.   
I crept out the back way easily and found my heap around the corner where I'd left it. I crawled inside and shut the door, but not before I'd heard a high pitched masculine shriek echo around the corner. The poor chumps.  
  
tbc  
  
AN: Aynaka is listening to George Winston's Night Divides the Day


	9. 1630 Revello Drive

Chapter 9 -- 1630 Revello Drive  
  
  
I pulled into a cul-de-sac half a block from Revello and checked the house number on the card Anyanka'd slipped in my pocket. I polished off my smoke and got the flashlight out from under the seat. This night just got longer and longer.  
  
I walked up through the alleys to the back of the house and stopped out near the trash cans, naturally. It was dark downstairs, but one of the lights upstairs was on reflecting a little illumination out back. Oddly enough, even at this late hour of the night, the white painted wooden porch was occupied.   
Spike was seated a step below Mrs. Giles talking low. Not touching anything but the hem of her robe, but it was easy to tell he wanted to be holding her in his arms. She looked like somebody'd kicked her puppy-- all big wet eyes and stifled sighs. After a little while she stood up and went back inside closing the door quietly behind her. He stood staring at the spot where she'd disappeared.  
  
Before I could move from my frozen crouch, Spike had bounced down the steps  
and straight up on top of me. He had me up against the fence in an rough grip before I could inhale. All I could see in the shadows was the glitter of his eyes and shining fangs and I knew what the little fishes felt like when a shark comes prowling around. Then, he recognized me.  
  
I thought we had an agreement. You decided to tip me the double, Harris?  
he snarled in my ear. I backed up a step, but he still had a loose grip on my arm, twisting just hard enough to remind me of what he was.  
  
No, I'm not. I snatched back my arm and smoothed down the sleeve, I just got some information and came to check it out.  
  
He made a sharp inhale and scratched his blonde curls, It's just... her, ya'know? I can't let anything happen to her. Not again. He made a swift subject change, drawing me back down the alley. Bring any weapons?  
  
My service revolver's in the glove box loaded with silver bullets and I've got a lead weighted baseball bat in the trunk. Coupla other things.  
  
He considered that and admitted with tongue waggling glee, The Slayer has a nicer selection than me. Couple of broadswords, five or six battle axes, a particularly fine morning-star.... My kind of woman.  
  
We located my DeSoto without difficulty and he rambled through the contents of my trunk. I had to ask. What or who exactly is The Slayer?  
  
He gaped at me. The Slayer? The Protector of Humanity? I could hear the capital letters as he intoned, She Who Protects the Innocent from the Evil Demons and Slays the Big Bad Vampires. Buffy.  
  
Married to the head honcho of Demontown; has a vampire in love with her; super powered heroine whose secret identity was a Bronze waitress, Buffy? Just how did Slaying demons fit into our New World Policy of Inter Species Peace? I gave him a puzzled look, but the cool blue eyes were far away.  
  
Seems like to me, she ought to have killed Giles when she met him, not married him. Or you either, for that matter. What's the matter? You didn't piss her off enough? I scoffed.  
  
He snorted a laugh at that and shook his head, Let me tell you a little story, Mr. Harris. He hopped up on the hood of my car and fumbled in his pockets for a cigarette. Rupert Giles was her mentor... her Watcher first, then her husband. She loved him, too, I think. He rubbed his face with his free hand, as though the story hurt too much to think about. Things were hunky-dory. She slayed the bad guys, he watched over her. Then, came the Peace Accords and she retired from the Slay game to be a housewife. Rupert took up becoming a demon full-time. She tried to live with what he was doing and for a while it was okay, but there were other... complications.  
  
This seemed to agree with what I'd already heard. He continued, Finally, she took off for L.A. Lost herself in the underground. Fighting the rebel element--the Old ones who refused to make peace with the human world. That's where she ran into a friend of mine. My sire, Angelus.  
  
When was all this?  
  
About two years ago, he replied with a slight tremble in his voice, A lot can happen in a two years.  
  
I felt a tremor of fear and I remembered my last year in L.A. I still woke up in a cold sweat sometimes. Spike was still talking. It was like he couldn't stop.  
  
Buffy and Angel hit it off and were real cozy for a while. That's where I first met her. I wanted to kill her, then I decided I liked having her around. he smirked, then got thoughtful. I took off for Vegas for a while. Giles showed up and it all went to shit.   
  
He ran his hands through his hair, and continued, Time I got back, they were all long gone, and I found Angelus. What was left of him. See, Giles tortured him for a good long time. Kept him alive with Black magic until he'd had his fun. Just left him there. Alive, if you could call it that. Angelus has ... had such pride in his looks... his face...I think I can still hear him screaming sometimes. He squeezed his eyes shut at the horrors he'd seen. There are no words to describe the things he did to Angelus. For days. And he made her watch it all.  
  
I shivered a little and thought maybe the heat wave had finally broken. Or maybe it was the tickle of memory in my head at the mention of a particularly repulsive crime scene. Maybe it was sympathy for this devil. No one deserves to remember that kind of torment. Buffy Anne Summers was a very brave or very foolish woman to walk out on that kind of husband twice. I just hoped Anyanka had taken care of my tail, because I didn't fancy ending up like poor old Angelus.   
  
And, of course, there is her sister. That's how he finally got her home. Giles told the Slayer if she didn't straighten up and come home, he'd just take her sister instead. He flicked his butt out into the darkness. Some home.   
  
Well, Fang-face had a point. Spike might be a monster and a demon, but I don't think he's much of a liar. He was in love with a gorgeous blonde killer of his kind. She was strong, feminine and probably more than a little mental after Giles' little games. Giles had played us all and I was sitting right in the middle of his new game---whatever it was.  
  
I invited my new partner-by-default into the car and we started rolling toward the cemetery. I wasn't going to like anything about this business. That's the trouble with demons--- you know there's always gonna be trouble.  
  
tbc  
  
AN: Thanks to kimi for the desperately needed info.


	10. Drive Away

Drive Away --Chapter 10  
  
Don't fret and worry   
And don't you grieve after me  
Sweet mama, after me  
Don't grieve or worry, or don't fret after me  
Don't you scream and cry  
Cause I'm goin' back to Tennessee  
Aw boy, play those Drive Away Blues for me.....  
  
There's a flask in the glove compartment for emergencies, I told him. He rooted around in the litter of wrinkled maps and old Chinese take-out menus to locate it. He sniffed the contents and grinned appreciatively.  
  
What's at the cemetery, I asked.  
  
My gang. There's just a few of them, but they're real rough and tumble boys., he wiped off the lip of the flask and took a a healthy slug. Funny, I never thought about vampires worrying much about germs, considering their dietary habits.  
  
We need re-inforcements, he continued, I can't go up against Giles with just you. No offense.  
  
None taken.  
  
Us huh? So now I was on his team? Or maybe he was on my team. You'd think it would have bothered me more, but I was mostly occupied with staying alive. Spike fiddled with the knobs on the radio. He finally settled on the pirate channel, WRFS. Some old time scratchy blues record was playing. He turned it up and smiled, That's Blind Willie McTell. The man was a genius. He bobbed his head a little as he sang along softly, Don't fret or worry... He seemed so cool and relaxed, considering The Ripper was on his tail. We were close to the gates of the cemetery now so I slowed down and pulled over.  
  
The way I see it, Giles built the Stake directly over the Hellmouth for a reason. I figure he's planning on giving it a little nudge open. Harness it's energy or some such. Slayer thinks so, too, he wiped off the flask again and handed it to me.  
  
  
  
Wouldn't be the first time some hot-shot Very Evil Guy tried it. Where'd ya think all of us came from?   
He fell into lecture mode, like a hip professor with a hall full of freshmen, In the beginning, the demons ruled the earth, until men came. Then, most of them were banished or exorcized to other dimensions. A few, mostly hybrids like vampires, were left, hidden in the wild places, preying on the weak. Hunted by the Slayer or others like her. Occasionally, some arrogant fool would decide to pry open a Hellgate and a few more demons would pop through.  
  
I said, one fine day, the Peace Accords were signed and the smart ones decided to come into the light, so to speak.  
  
Got it in one. The Great Reformation. The Bad Old Days are gone. he sighed nostalgically.  
  
We sat for a moment, looking out into the night, and Blind Willie kept on singing. I was beginning to develop an appreciation for the tinny sounding voice.  
  
he exclaimed, I'd nearly forgot. Found out what you wanted about your partner.  
I sat up out of my stupor and glared at him. Seems your pal, Osbourne, was on Giles private payroll. Last job he had was looking for a magical manuscript--Ritual of   
Dread and Chaos, or some such thing. They all have such pretentious names... anyway, I figure that's what he needs to control the power of the Hellmouth.  
  
Oz never let on he was working for Giles.  
  
Yeah, he wouldn't. Suppose he told you everything, did he? Even about him and Anyanka?  
How the hell did you find all this out?  
  
Got my sources. Demon, right?  
  
I was stunned, like I'd been kidney-punched by a gorilla. As usual, Spike was chatting on blithely, waving his hands for emphasis.  
  
Then, I hear, Oz got greedy. Double-crossed Giles. Wanted more dough and Anyanka, too, he paused to take a sip from the flask and continued, You can figure what happened next.  
  
My head started to spin and my hands got ice-cold. You mean, Giles...   
  
Got it in one. Giles took Oz to pieces, just like he did Angelus.   
  
I wanted to vomit when I thought of the long claws and the sharp teeth I'd sat across how many days ago.   
  
It wasn't some random bone cruncher. You're working for the creature that did your partner. Now it made sense. That was why Giles had come up with this scheme for me to follow his wife. He'd always known where she was. It was me he wanted. To find out how much I knew and to keep me close. I'd been played for a sap all along.  
Oz had always been willing to bend the law when it suited him. Willing to do whatever it took to get a conviction or for the right girl. This was very deep shit, though. And now, here I was, knee deep in it and sinking fast.  
  
Spike handed me the flask, Sorry, Harris. I thought you'd already figured it out by now.  
  
I couldn't look at him. The dirty business was getting nastier by the minute. You have a partner. Work beside him for years. Watch his back and trust him to watch yours. Then in a heartbeat, it's gone. I mean, sure, we'd had arguments, women being the cause of most of them, but we were pals. Brothers in arms, I thought.  
To open a Hellgate went way beyond the bounds of sanity. Bringing on an apocalypse for a couple of bucks and a good-looking woman? I started the car and headed for the beach road.  
  
Listen, we need to talk to somebody else. His wife. I said.  
  
Now? What's the point of that? I need to get my boys together and...   
  
If we can get Willow, we won't need your boys.  
  
What is she? Some kind of witch?  
  
Yeah, some kind.  
  
TBC  
AN: Blind Willie McTell was a real blues singer c. 1930s. Next chapter: Widow's Weeds.


	11. Widow's Weeds

Chapter 11 Widow's Weeds  
  
I parked the DeSoto on the sandy curve in front of Oz's beach front house. It was a huge old Victorian, painted pale green, with plenty of fancy gingerbread trim and wide porches overlooking a snow white expanse of sandy beach. It'd never occurred to me before to wonder how they afforded such a place on the money we didn't make. I guess I knew now. I needed to talk to her again. Tell her what we'd found out. She was the only one I knew with the power to help us fight the evil that was threatening humanity.  
  
There was light showing around the edges of the white curtains and I could hear soft piano music playing. I knew she was a night owl from past experience. I knocked on the glass-fronted door and tried to put my thoughts together rationally. How was I going to tell her about all Oz's little secrets? It was going to hurt her, no matter how I told it.  
  
Willow opened the door quickly with a welcoming smile that slowly drifted away when she got a good look at me. She was dressed to stay in. A roomful of candles caught the shimmer of her black silk peignoir and the air was thick with the scent of patchouli and roses.  
Xander? I thought you were....   
  
Yeah, baby, I got away early. You going to let me in? I grinned at her and reached for her hand. She pulled back slightly and stared into the darkness over my shoulder at the silent figure in black leather.  
  
Who's your friend?   
  
Look, Willow sweetheart, please. I need to talk to you about some stuff I took her hands in mine and this time she didn't pull away. Important stuff. Can we come in?  
  
She flung back her blaze of hair and stepped to one side, inviting the two of us in. We trailed her over to the white brocade couch. Two glasses and a chilled bottle of Bollinger in a silver ice bucket were waiting on the polished table in front of it. Spike helped himself to a cigarette out of a carved ivory box and sprawled bonelessly on her couch.  
  
Nice place you got here, love. He looked her over from her black satin mules to the diamonds in her ears and seemed to like what he saw.  
  
I'd offer you a drink, but you don't drink wine, do you? she sneered. She didn't seem to like what she saw.  
  
He gave her a quirk of a smile in return, then got up to prowl around the room.  
Smart witch you got here, Harris, he said, looking out through the open french doors to the waves crashing on the beach below. You gonna tell her or shall I?  
  
I choked up on the truth. I hated to hurt her more than she'd already been hurt, but she had to know. I sat close to her and looked into her eyes, Will, it's about Oz. I've found out... some things. I know who killed him and why.  
She focused on me and her big eyes filled with tears. Oh, Xander, she sighed, How many other people know?  
  
I stumbled, then went on blithely, He was in trouble...   
  
Xander, I already know. Did you think I was stupid? I knew it all along, about his women in L.A--- just like I knew about Her. Anyanka. she spat, Her and every other bitch in heat in this damned town.  
  
Willow...   
  
She kept talking right over me, her voice like ice, How else do you think Giles was able....   
  
My heart stuttered to a stop with a sharp, deep pain. I think Spike had figured it out already. He was checking the exits. Not that running would do any good.   
  
I didn't mention any names, I said softly.  
  
Her full lips thinned to a hard scarlet line, No, Xander, you didn't.  
  
Will, I thought we were friends... that after all these years... I thought...   
  
That I really loved you? That I was in love with you? That's a laugh.  
Black flashes of power crackled in her eyes and sparkled along her fingertips. Now, get out while I'm feeling generous. Get out and don't come back, Xander.  
  
Willow was a damned powerful sorceress, the best I'd ever heard of. Beautiful and dangerous. I knew she'd been expecting someone this evening and it sure hadn't been me. I think I must have known all along exactly who it was. Power attracts power.  
  
We backed out the door while she stood and watched us with a little smile on her ruby lips. That smile frightened me more than any of the horrors I'd seen before. I felt like I'd been ripped from stem to stern. Sure, I wasn't in love with WIllow, but I thought we'd had something special. A human bond.  
  
Spike looked at me after we were in the car and rolling up the coast highway, She's got the manuscript. I saw it back there on the desk where she'd been translating it. If she's working with Giles.... it's gonna be bad. Even with my boys, the two of us can't expect to go up against the two of them and survive. And I for one plan to survive. I like my un-life.  
  
It was going to be war. The end of the world and nothing between it and Armageddon except a broken down P.I. and a lovesick vampire. I feared for the world.  
  
tbc  



	12. Dizzy With The Dame

Chapter 12--Dizzy With The Dame  
  
  
The sun was coming up and I couldn't think anymore about Willow. It was all just too damned much to deal with, but I still had another problem to deal with. I slowed the car close to the Sunset Arms and turned off the engine.  
Look, Spike, uh... I need to get lost for a while. In case, you know, of Giles and Willow. Can you get rid of the car for me? Hide it somewhere until tonight?  
  
He looked at me shrewdly and gave me a genuine smile, Yeah, sure. I need to get the boys and talk over some strategy and so forth. Maybe talk to the Slayer or something. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was pleased that I trusted him with my heap.  
  
Uh, so okay. We can meet at your place tomorrow after sundown.  
  
Watch your step, Harris. He nodded farewell and slid over into the driver's seat. I watched from the shadows as the red taillights disappeared down Sunset Boulevard, then started walking toward the Sunset Arms. I must be out of my mind. Putting my life on the line for some fool mission to save a demon loving female. Walking into a bigger mess than I've ever seen. And to top it off, I was getting ready to pull a spectacularly stupid move very shortly.  
  
I was almost to the front doors of Anyanka's apartment building, when I spotted two more of Giles' thugs. Vampires. He wasn't taking any chances with her this time. They were nearly hidden in the shadowy recesses of the door, but big beefy muscle like that is hard to conceal. I eased myself around back through the alley and scoped it out. No lookouts. I crept up the fire escape quietly and moved to her darkened window and lifted the latch. Maybe I should give up the detective biz and be a cat burglar.  
  
Anyanka was expecting me. She lounged on her sofa , her long hair spread in a dark halo along the pillows like some Persian queen. A single blue light burned and soft jazzy piano music played somewhere in the fragrant chamber.  
  
Back again, Mr. Harris? she whispered languidly, Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Her eyes glittered with green fire.  
  
Did you know that Giles is having you watched again? I countered. This situation has gotten real complicated. Do you want to hear about it?  
  
She nodded noncommittally and shoved a long brown cigarette into the lacquered holder. Come here and sit down, Xander. You're giving me a headache looming over me like that. When I obeyed, she whispered, I don't want to know anything about it right this minute. Her voice was smooth, a golden purr, hypnotic.....Whatever it is, I'll help you with it. Right now, I need something else. Her long red nails slid inside the front of my shirt and I found I'd forgotten what I came here for.  
She slithered closer to me, the black silk robe robe falling open enticingly. Her sweet lips were glued to mine and her curves were soft and as warm as the morning breeze. What could I do? I'm just a man, and she was too beautiful to resist.  
  
  


* * *

  
I woke up sometime after three, Sunday afternoon. She was gone and I was alone in her canopied bed. I figured I'd better lay low and keep out of everybody's gun sights. I thought about Angelus again. Definitely staying low today would be a very good thing. I guessed I could loll about here for a couple of hours until sunset.  
Anyanka left me a note telling me she'd gotten rid of Giles' boys, but no word on when she'd return. It looked like a shopping list. Just a lot of stuff about a sweet honey-dripper and grinding coffee. Also an odd mention of squeezing lemons and rolling out biscuits. I guessed she wanted me to have dinner ready when she got home, but I'm not much of a cook. Maybe I'd order something out for her.   
I did find some coffee and had a couple of cups before I showered and dressed in yesterday's clothes. I needed a shave and a change of underwear. I called a cab to meet me at the coffee shop around the corner and went home. Carefully. I'd managed to find a clean shirt and pair of slacks that didn't look like I'd slept in them, when the phone rang. The answering machine picked up and I listened. The voice on the machine was Mr. Giles.  
Mr. Harris. You are a very foolish man. Consider yourself terminated. Great. Unemployed and under a death sentence. Add that to my growing list of how Xander Harris lost his mind items.  
I grabbed a couple of spare clips for my revolver and a gold cross my dearly departed (for Florida) mother had given me. Ready as I was ever going to be, I guessed.   
I left the front door unlocked. What was the point, really? I caught an uptown cab and pointed it to the Shady Rest. I saw the fins on my sweet ride peeking out from behind a tile-roofed crypt. This must be the place, I said softly.  
  
tbc  
AN: The Xan-Man needs to bone up on his blues lingo. Anyanka wanted something all right, just not dinner.


	13. Sunday Evening

Chapter 13 -Sunday Evening  
  
Even at six o'clock, the sun was still up. Spike was awake and waiting on me, casually sitting cross-legged atop a granite bier.   
  
So, get anywhere with demon-girl? he asked, his clever eyes gleaming with humor. I could feel a blush rise in my face.  
  
Yeah, somewhere, I guess. She says she'll work with us, but I think she's got her own agenda. She's really got some kinda mad-on about Giles.  
  
He nodded and bounced to his feet from his dusty perch. A'right then, He said, slinging a companiable arm around my shoulders, Let's go.  
  
But it's still daylight, I said,How can we leave when you're so...flammable.  
  
He chuckled and made a flying leap for the shadows outside the door, into the open door of the DeSoto. Then I noticed that the windows had beed spray-painted dead black.  
My car! You painted my car! He ignored my rant and turned on the ignition.  
  
You coming, Harris, or are you going to hang out here all day?  
  
I got in and slammed the door, You take far too much for granted.  
  
he smirked, Eeeevil, remember?  
  
I finally answered his grin with one of my own.  


* * *

  
Sometime later, we found ourselves back at 1630 Revello Drive. The more I thought about the situation, the more I wish some big old box of tricks would fall out of the sky and solve all my problems. It just didn't seem likely that me, one vampire and his gang and a girl, no matter how powerful had much of a chance. Even if Anyanka threw in with us, I wasn't sure I could trust her. Look where that got Oz.  
Spike was slung sideways in a big comfy chair in Buffy's living room flipping through an old issue of . He looked very much at home, like someone's naughty brother, playful and lighthearted. Like nothing bothered him.  
  
Oi, Harris. Check out this article! Says here they're going to remake The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. I'd like to be AngelEyes, cept they'd have to change the name. Maybe DevilEyes. Or Spike, heh.   
  
He kept on babbling, juggling a lit cigarette in one hand deftly. I wondered if all vampires were like him---playing with fire and the sun, flirting with the very things that would destroy them. I heard a faint sound from the upstairs and looked up from my gloomy station near the front windows.  
Buffy was coming down the stairs with a frail brunette girl clutched close to her side. The younger one looked about seventeen or so, dressed in a cream-colored sweater and blue jeans. Her hair was long and straight, but dull. Like she'd been sick for a long time.  
  
This is my sister, Dawn, she told me softly. Dawn didn't look quite... right. She had a kind of spacey, doped-up look. Spike gave me a fierce glare, so I kept my trap shut. I had to wonder why she was dragging this poor kid along with us.  
The girl ran to Spike and flung herself into his arms like a tiny child. He patted her head and held her hands, whispering nonsense to her in a soft, patient voice. Buffy came over imperiously, her eyes daring me to mention the sister.  
  
Mr. Harris, we need to talk. She drew me into the kitchen. Will you take orders from me? No matter what?  
  
I want to live and I'll do whatever it takes. I'm your man, Mrs. Giles. She grimaced at that.  
  
Call me Buffy.  
  
Okay, Buffy. All I want is to make sure Giles pays for what he did to my partner.  
  
Then we agree about that. He will pay. Her severe eyes looked into the other room where her sister still shivered in the vampire's embrace. The harsh lines of her face softened.  
  
Look, Buffy, It's none of my business, I said, But, can you really trust him?  
  
She looked back at me and I saw worlds of pain in her eyes. My sister isn't human, really, anymore than I guess I am. She's a Key, a kind of dimensional prybar. Created by some mysterious force and sent to me for safekeeping. But she's my sister, now. 01 The thing is, she was... hurt by a Hellgoddess who tried to use her blood to open a portal. She's been different since then.   
  
She poured out three glasses of juice and one of what was no doubt blood and placed them on a wooden tray. She indicated the vampire, He's been watching overf her ever since. Now I'm afraid Giles may want to use Dawn in this ritual.  
  
The Scroll of Chaos?  
  
She nodded. I'll never allow that to happen. She is my sister and I love her. She's the only thing I care about. The only reason I'm getting involved in this showdown with Giles.  
  
I felt for her, I really did. She stared out the window into the gathering darkness, then shook off the sadness that was engulfing her. What about Anyanka? Can she be trusted?  
  
Best I can tell, she really wants Giles dead, but, I looked out to see Dawn and Spike looking at pictures in the magazine, she is a demon, too.  
  
You'll have to handle her. Spike and I can take care of Dawn. We'll have to find some way to get a grip on Willow.  
  
Willow's powerful.  
  
I can handle it.   
  
Just then we heard Dawn crying, big racking sobs. What is it? We ran into the other room. Dawn was huddled in the floor and Spike had one arm around her. Buffy knelt down and pulled him away from the girl. What's wrong?  
  
She heard you talking. You said Willow and she said something--a name--Terra or Tara, he told her, looking up into her alarmed face.  
  
Tara? What does that have to do with WIllow?  
  
Spike looked up into her eyes. I don't know, but I think it's important.  
  
tbc


	14. Heebie Jeebies

Chapter 14 Heebie Jeebies  
  
  
I spent a good while scraping the black paint off the windshield, then phoned Anyanka. She was at home and waiting for me.  
I parked on the side street back of her apartments and lit a smoke. I still wasn't sure who I could trust. I might be falling for Anyanka, but there was still something holding me back.  
A high tenor voice broke into the useless merry-go-round of my thoughts.  
  
Mr. Harris, will you please step out of the vehicle? I looked up into a pair of guileless eyes under a mop of blond hair. Then I looked down at the barrel of the pistol he held in his delicate hand. I decided to play along. He made me turn my back to him while he kept talking, I'm very sorry, Mr. Harris, but one can't be too careful. May I search your pockets?  
  
Sure. Help yourself, I grinned. He patted me down, then reached around to retrieve my revolver. That's when I hit him. He folded like a damp deck of cards. He sat on the curb and rubbed his chin, his dusty black suit getting dustier.  
  
What'd you do that for? He whined.  
  
I don't like being man-handled, I told him. Did Giles send you, because if he did...   
  
he squealed, Certainly not! The rabbity blonde was terrified. I thought you were working for him. He's got something that belongs to me...  
  
Look, I don't have the time or patience... I began.  
  
Just then, Anyanka rounded the corner. she exclaimed, pointing a furious finger at the rabbit. He scurried to his feet and took off in a stumbling run.  
  
He's not worth it, honey. Let him go. She sniffed disdainfully, but said nothing. She still wasn't speaking when we hit the road.   
I knew something had to clear up soon between us. I pulled into an abandoned gas station and looked over at Anya. She stared back at me, her eyes diamond-hard. I asked finally.  
  
Well, what, Xander?  
  
When are you going to tell me the truth?  
  
She sighed and looked away into the hot black night. You won't like it. It's complicated.  
  
Make it simple for me.  
  
Wouldn't you rather do this... She was hard to resist and I wasn't sure I wanted to. The fingers of one hand crept up my thigh as the other slid inside my shirt front and heart pounded a mile a minute. Or maybe this... Silky lips touched the tight cords of my neck as her hands wandered farther. It was all I could to restrain the moan that threatened to spill from my throat. She finally realized I wasn't going to play this time. Okay, she took a deep breath and slid back to her side of the car, You want the truth? L.A., Angelus and Giles. Things were done. People were hurt. Lines were crossed that should never have been crossed. She stopped and lit a cigarette, then tossed it unsmoked out the window. Her voice had a tremor,Giles became a liability to my employer. Bad for business.  
  
Business. Demon business. She nodded.  
  
D'Hoffryn sent me to take care of the problem. To deliver Justice.  
  
There was the answer, the bit that had been missing. She wasn't a simple curse slinger for wronged women. Everyone had heard of D'Hoffryn: godfather of the largest Demon Syndicate on the planet. D'Hoffryn would never send an amateur for a job like this.  
So, you're what? A professional assassin?  
  
I prefer We take care of our own.  
  
I laughed cynically. Here I thought you just wanted my body.  
  
Oh, I do.  
  
Like you did Oz?  
  
That was business. You're personal. I like a man to be a bit more, shall we say, substantial. She ran the tip of her pink tongue over her sharp white teeth and I shivered. I'd been weak and broke and now I was deep into the shark infested waters of corruption. I guess I hadn't I needed the money that bad, but there it had been. My big mistake.  
  
I pulled away from her hungry arms and started the car, Now what?  
  
Now we get your friends and I get my shot.  
  
It didn't look like I had much of a choice anyway. Without Anyanka, we'd all be sitting ducks for Giles.  
  
I looked over at the quiet figure in her snowy white dress and that hopeless gone feeling cam back again.. Why'd you wait until now to take him down?  
  
I like show business.  
tbc  



	15. The Third Degree

Chapter 15-- The Third Degree  
  
Spike had gathered up a dozen or so minions, mostly vampires, but with a scattering of the bigger demon types. I wasn't surprised to see Buffy and her sister calmly sitting in the midst of this troop, holding court.   
.   
There was Buffy: wild at heart and blondly beautiful, playing the queen in a crumbling tomb filled with demons when she should be sitting under the palms by the pool sipping a cocktail with her husband.  
Her sister, all big frightened eyes, sat at her feet. Her thin hands making swirling patterns in the candle-lit gloom.  
Along the perimeter of the big room, stalked the dangerous prince-consort, one hand in his duster pocket, the other slicing the air as he conferred with the various factions, his eyes in constant, watchful motion.  
Here I was, in the middle of a plot against my former employer, escorting a voluptuous assassin with a taste for the blues. It's a crazy old world, but I hadn't any better place to be.  
  
Anyanka followed me inside, nodded stiffly to Buffy, then ignored me to talk to a tall wrinkly palooka. She wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon. I followed Spike downstairs to discuss the plans for a possible sewer assault on the Stake. The glamour assignment.  
  
In the small group downstairs, I recognized a face in the crowd. The rabbity guy from earlier was skulking around in the shadows, clearly avoiding someone. Spike caught my look and I clued him in on our earlier confrontation.  
He grinned unpleasantly and cut his golden eyes sideways.  
  
I'll take care of this nance, he said, You might to put the Slayer wise. I started upstairs reluctantly. When I looked down from the top step, Spike had moved inhumanly fast to hoist the Rabbit one-handed into the air. Like a cat with a sparrow.  
  
. I gave Buffy the rumble, but she wasn't in any hurry to go to the kid's rescue, Yeah, I saw him come in. Spike can deal with him. She started to walk away, but I stopped her. I had a lot on my mind.  
  
Listen, I know I'm out of line here and this is none of my business, but why? What's the real reason for all this? She knew I wasn't asking about the Rabbit and paused. She considered giving me the big brush-off. I needed to know, not just about her, but for me, too. What was really keeping her here in the dark when there were a thousand sunlit days to live in?   
Love, she said finally. It's all about love. You don't pick and choose who you love or don't love. You just do.  
  
But.. why them?  
  
It's not because they're demons, if that's what you think. It's what's inside the heart of a person, no matter what they look like. Maybe you can't understand me now, she paused and looked over at Anyanka. Maybe one day you will.  
  
I thought about Oz again. I'd held onto the thought that it was all about finding the murdering fiend that had torn him to bloody gobbets: Revenge and justice for me to deal out. But she was right about one thing, at the bottom, it was about love. It had been love that killed Oz. A love that was all about greed and sex and jealousy. It was the need for power that drove Giles: A rapacious, sick compulsion to hold onto a woman who no longer loved him that made him a monster. To make her love him again. To make her into something she wasn't. Well, that and to rule the world, apparently.   
What about Spike?  
  
I can't think about how I feel right now and he knows it. We've got to get through this in one piece. She looked to the passage that led downstairs and I saw it in her eyes.  
  
He truly does love me, even without a soul. There's good in him. I know it. I believe he would die for my sister and me.  
  
I figured she was right, even though I'd never seen any one of the soulless beings that gave a rat's ass about a breathing human being. But like they say, things change.  
  
I felt a cool presence nearby and there was Spike standing silently at her left hand. Their eyes met with a high-voltage charge and I wished I was elsewhere.  
  
He turned finally and raised an eyebrow to me, Expect he'll tell you whatever you want to know now. He reached out a hand to help the Slayer down the steps and I noticed a single drop of blood on one white fingertip. The scarlet drop stuck to the sleeve of her cashmere sweater.  
  
Downstairs, two of the larger minions held the slight figure of the gunsel between them loosely. Spike growled very low, deep in his throat, wearing the daunting game-face along with a tigerish grin, Well, Andrew. Any last requests?  
  
The rabbit looked ready to collapse from fright but otherwise, seemed physically unhurt. I wondered how Spike managed to to inspire such dread. He was obviously dominant over the pack of physically larger and powerful minions. They shifted and gave the smaller vampire plenty of elbow room. The room reeked with fear, and not all of it from our little rodent.  
He grabbed Andrew's face in an easy three-fingered grip. I could hear bones creak. The kid squealed and squirmed. Poor bastard. Spike eased up, then started in again, all humor gone now, just a silent dead-eyed gaze. He hadn't asked the kid a single question. Tears poured down and dripped off the suffering kid's chin, then he squawked out a single word.   
  
  
Spike stepped away and deferred to Buffy.   
  
Andrew? You remember me, don't you, she whispered sweetly. He nodded and gasped for breath. You want to help me, right? Tell me about Tara, please.  
  
He shivered and wriggled in his captors grasp, slime and tears making a mess of his white shirt. He stank of fear and other things. She didn't say another word, just looked at him impassively as he fought with himself. His white shirt turned gray with sweat and I spotted a trickle of blood crawling down his arm where someone's claws had dug in too tightly.  
  
It's Giles. Giles! He gave in suddenly and sagged in defeat. He's gonna call on an aspect of Chaos to siphon off the power of the Hellmouth. The Star--- Tara. Then, we couldn't shut him up. He started to babble hysterically. He's got the scroll and She is translating it for him and when they're ready, the world be be on fire! My magic bone! Giles has it. He stole it! I need it back. I told you, you've got to stop him and get my bone. You'll see, the ritual will be wrong with it. It'll all be wrong. Krodharati, not sGrol-ma! Not Ishtar! It'll be the Other. I can help you with it, I promise. If I have my bone. I need it! He finished in a rush with another plaintive cry. Poor kid.  
  
tbc  
AN: Yes, i know, the Magic Bone is really Jonathan's, but I adore Andrew.  
Music for this section: afrika shox--leftfield/ feat. afrika babaaataa


	16. Rhyme and Reason

Chapter 16--Rhyme or Reason  
  
Buffy signaled the minions to turn the kid loose. Andrew collapsed in a heap on the floor, his eyes wet with tears. The crowd shifted away from him, leaving the Slayer standing with her arms crossed in judgment.  
We believe you, Andrew.  
  
Oh yes, I'll be glad to help you any way... he babbled, The blood of the innocent and impure...  
  
So, we'll keep you alive, for now, finished Spike in a cruel sneering voice.  
  
Andrew looked at Buffy with pathetic dog-like devotion, like he was waiting for a pat on the head. Spike signaled a tall dark-skinned vampire.  
  
Chain him inside the tunnel. If we find out he's lying, he can be dessert.  
  
Andrew started sniveling again. Funny thing about cheap hoodlums. Take away their little tin toys and they're just cheap.  
  
We heard the babbling from the darkened stairs. Dawn stumbled forward into the light, pointing blindly upwards. Buffy took her sister's hand and led her over to a small niche and stayed with her, stroking her long brown hair whispering soft comfort.  
I looked over at Spike and then toward the tunnels. I could hear Andrew's continued moaning. Even though he was a cheap hood, he was still human. Spike grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite way into a quiet spot.  
  
He looked up at me, his dark brows sardonic punctuation to his bitter tone, You don't much like any of us, do you Harris?  
  
I was still giving it some thought, when he started talking again, Let me tell you a few things about Andrew. You see, that, he waved toward the tunnel where the weeping figure hung in chains, That is what brought the Hell goddess down on Buffy. He was the cause of my... her little sister to being harmed. He paused for an unneeded breath and began his restless pacing. If it takes a little inhumanity' to get the information we need to keep it from happening again, well, that little weasel will get every second of pain and more. I should have killed him then.  
  
He sat down across from me on a protruding rock and contemplated his fingers and nails, flexing and curling them, But, you see, poor Andrew is human'. A miserable specimen of one, and a piss-poor warlock who got lucky one time. She felt sorry for him then. Wouldn't let me kill him. A smile creased the harsh face, a wicked smile. A small furred and scaly creature was lurking nearby, it's red eyes glittering in the darkness. Of course, things have been known to happen. Accidents. The little demon met Spike's yellow eyes and melted further back into the shadows.  
  
Spike stood up and took a deep breath. Boys, it's time to get your weapons, he shouted, Let's have a little fun.  


* * *

  
My head hurt from thinking. Everything I thought I knew was changing and I was fumbling in the dark. I've been wrong before and this wasn't going to be the last time. It was hard to let go of the Demons Evil, Humans Good motto I'd clung to for so long. Andrew, Giles, Willow, and Oz. I just wanted life to be black and white again. These shades of gray were killing me.  
  
Get up, Harris. Let's get going. Spike shoved a bag full of stakes into my hands. I shook off the dead feeling that threatened to stop me cold.  
What's the plan?'  
Plan? We smash in, then we pull them into bloody bits, he said with relish.  
  
Buffy had Dawn wrapped up in a warm fluffy blanket. She led her to the back seat of my DeSoto and bundled her inside. Then she just stood there looking out into the moonlit cemetery for a moment before she turned to me.  
I'm sorry you got dragged into this.  
  
Goes with the territory. Besides, I owed it to Oz. She looked at me with wide understanding eyes, He was my partner, no matter what he did.  
  
She looked over at her partner and his ill-assorted minions. I know exactly what you mean. Thank you, Xander, she said simply.  
  
Spike seemed to feel her smiling eyes on him and tilted his head to give her the tiniest, sweetest smile. It was like watching them make love, that private little glance. She did trust him with her sister and her life. Love? Yeah, I figure there's some of that in there, too.  
  
We piled into an assortment of vehicles as wildly varying as the creatures in them and roared off to our rendezvous point near the Stake. I hoped Anyanka wasn't going to bail on us. We needed her. Hell, I needed her. Maybe I even loved her and maybe she loved me, too. Maybe when all's said and done, we'd figure it all out.  
  
tbc  
  
AN: Title is from Dave Matthews Band ,Under the Table and Dreaming


	17. Big Mojo

Chapter 17 Big Mojo  
  
Our mobile force met up a half block from the Stake. Our ill-defined plan was for Spike to take a small group of the largest demons through the tunnels to the sub-basements of the empty club. They could get the jump on Giles' hatchetmen from beneath, while Buffy's band of vampires would do a full-on assault on the front. That left Anyanka free to come in, if needed, for the hit. I was supposed to bring up at the rear and keep an eye on Dawn. Baby-sitting detail. Real hero stuff.  
  
It started out like clockwork. I've never seen anything like watching The Slayer in battle, and it made me glad I was on her side. I wish I was a poet, so I could describe just what she looked like. She was beautiful and terrifying, all at once. Her long sword swirling, moving like an invisible scythe, mowing down the demon resistance. Her long blonde hair flew behind her like a samurai's pennant, and her eyes were full of the joy of battle. Buffy's adversaries fell in showers of dust and ooze as her forces advanced inexorably toward the club entrance.  
The Slayer's leather-clad vampires were snarling and ripping like a pack of wolves, maneuvering around the flanks of two enormous shambling creatures, pulling them both down swiftly and moving on to the next poor goons. It didn't take long for the opposition to crumble. The few that survived, took it on the lam. Who could blame them?  
  
We met up with the remnants of Spike's team in the foyer near the ballroom. There were fewer than half-a-dozen survivors. They staggered up the staircase, drenched in gore and other, less identifiable ichor.   
Spike had lost his sword and his duster was mangled and ripped to shreds. He was breathing like he'd run a marathon and grinning from ear to ear, bouncing with joy at the devastation and carnage he'd wreaked. He smirked braodly, Ain't that a kick in the head!   
  
She smiled back at him, leaning a bit on her bloodied sword. Then, she turned to me. Wait here with Dawn. Don't let her out of your sight, even for a second. She detailed a couple of the bigger mugs with swords to keep me company and headed toward the frosted glass doors that led to the ballroom.  


* * *

  
  
Through the doors we could see dark figures moving in a flickering light. Buffy strode toward it, but was repulsed by some kind of barrier spell. We all came closer and peered inside. We could see Willow and Giles inside a huge chalk circle etched with dozens of arcane synbols and a several smaller circles. Tables and chairs had been piled haphazardly into makeshift barriers in front of the entrances to the ballroom. Enormous braziers piled full of something brushy blazed on five points inside the circle, provided the illuminated and a god-awful stench of corruption seeped beneath the doors.   
  
The two of them were naked under the open black robes as they busily moved around the circle, tidying piles of unidentifiable objects and herby looking stuff. Giles placed a large glass vessel into the center of the largest rune and stepped away. Willow's white arms were bathed in blood and the bodies of a dozen black roosters lay inside the circle. Giles grabbed Willow up and pulled her to him in a passionate embrace. She wrapped her long white legs around his waist and hoisted herself up higher, running her hands under the velvet robes. I could she her licking the blood-stained column of his throat. He howled lustily and whirled her around in a hideous parody of a dance. I wished I was blind.  
  
Anyanka grabbed my arm and hissed, It's begun. We're too late to stop the ritual.  
  
What?! We've got to stop it, Anyanka. The Hellmouth's gonna open. Andrew said they were doing something wrong, I whispered back.  
  
It's the blood sacrifice, she breathed, So far, it's only animal blood, but if...   
  
Just about then, Buffy stood up and got real still. I followed her gaze. In the shadows of the piled up tables lay two struggling figures wrapped in chains: A dark, beautiful girl around Dawn's age and a handsome human boy. Willow began a low chanting, gesturing with a long gore-spattered bone. I guess we knew where Andrew's magic bone was.   
Giles dragged the poor kids into the circle, his clawed feet striking sparks, his red tongue lolling in pleasure. He looked to Willow, then stood over the terrified youth. The girl's eyes went wide and a horrible bubbling shriek penetrated the sorcerous barrier. Before we could react, Giles had ripped the boy's still beating heart from his chest. He held it dripping, over the gaping maw of his mouth and drank the blood down like wine.  
  
Oh god, oh god... Buffy moaned, her hands tightening around the hilt of her sword. Spike was at her side in an instant, all humor gone. He grasped her around the waist and supported her sagging figure. Her eyes welled over with tears. No, please god, no... I saw Giles in that instant reach into the dark girl's chest and wrench out her heart. A silver-fine powder of dust rained down inside empty chains. A vampire. The blood of the innocent and the the blood of the impure.  
  
Anyanka spoke in my ear again. Andrew was right. This is a mistake. They think they are calling the Opener of the Way. I won't have to destroy him. She will. She shook her waves of hair back in disgust at the foolish humans.   
  
Buffy and Spike were still staring in horror at the scene of bloody carnage. Giles and WIllow were continuing with the ritual, naked bodies writhing in the mess on the floor. I grabbed Anyanka and shook her.  
  
Listen sweetheart, we need you. Work your mojo or sling your curse--- whatever you're gonna do so we can stop this stuff.  
  
The others shook themselves out of their lethargy. Buffy was calm and fierce, wearing her ice queen's face; Spike, at her left hand, growled into game-face. The rest of us were as ready as we'd ever be.  
  
A gritty noise, like lightning striking sand, followed by a deep rumble of rolling thunder shook the building to its foundation. The walls trembled and buckled as a moaning wind, cold as a glacier, blew through the darkened hallways. A tremendous charge of fiery yellow electricity momentarily blinded the lot of us as we stumbled through the downed barriers and broken glass into the the room.   
  
tbc  
  
AN: Music for this chapter is Voodoo People Prodigy (Chemical Brothers Remix)


	18. Red

Chapter 18 Red  
  
In the center of the firelit circle stood an enormous lion, jaws gaping hungrily, its mane stained black. On his back sat a woman, her skin jetty black, a tangled web of inky hair haloing her head. She was dressed in roughly tanned skins and a long string of misshapen pearls. Her red eyes flicked around the room taking in the destruction until they lit on the two adepts. A wide, innocent smile crossed her fearsome face. Willow dropped the rune-covered bone into a pile of blood and feathers.  
  
Her voice was a soft, gentle sound, like the peal of temple bells. Thou summoned KrodharaitDevi? A low wall of undulating flame sprang up around the perimeter of the room, scorching the walls and floors. The temperature outside in the lobby dropped and the scent of sandlewood overpowered the noxious odor of decay.  
  
Willow looked at Giles and scooted away toward the outer periphery of the ruined room. The figure leveled her ruby gaze at Giles. He seemed transfixed.  
  
I made a mistake... Lady..uhm, he began a quick stuttering apology to something that wasn't in the mood for excuses. I was calling the Opener of the Way. I merely wanted to..  
  
The bell voice sounded more like iron bells nows, Know that I am She who Destroys, daughter of Khaos, Kronos and the Protogenoi. I am called Sakti, Kali, Ishtar, Tarahumara..   
  
The long red tongue curled from her fanged jaws like a snake and the Destroyer leveled her iron lance at the foolish sorcerer and his consort. Your witch is young and stupid, she said with idle scorn.  
  
Willow drew herself up to her full height, red hair blooming like a rose and screamed in fury, May mighty Khronos draw near, Aion, I adjure you, slough off this feeble... Dark Khnum, Ptah, Atum ur, umh...by Anapnos, by Aer... Pride made her foolish. She'd made her last mistake. A long black finger flicked out idly, slamming her into the piled up furniture, unconcious. Giles took a step toward the creature.  
  
I looked toward the others. What do we do now?  
  
Watch for a chance, Buffy replied, Anyanka, do what you can. Ayn nodded her head in agreement. If we were all real lucky, Giles was going to royally piss off this demon-goddess and one of our problems would be solved.   
Giles was smart, though. He prowled around his circle, looking for Andrew's bone, figuring he could get rid of the Destroyer magically. The Destroyer watched him, a smile curving the corners of her red lips.  
  
You, man-thing. You follow the way of the demon. You should be glad I am here.  
  
Lady, I only wished to open the Hellmouth to drain it's power for a moment. Not unleash the Chaos gods.  
  
A moment? She laughed, a clanging of brass bells, You amuse me, man. I give you a choice. Slough off the feeble chains of your unworthy Master and worship Me.  
  
His breath came quickly as desire chased fear across his face. Unnoticed, Willow began to stir, crawling nearer to the lion and the alien creature that rode it.  
  
Give me your pledge, man.  
  
He looked rueful and for a moment, quite sad.  
Most Glorious One, I regret my soul is promised elsewhere. I cannot break my vow. Perhaps.... He sank to one knee and lowered his huge head in repentance.  
  
Willow had crawled within a finger's breadth of the lion's hindquarters, and reached a bloodied hand to grasp the matted fur. She mumbled a few words through cracked lips, then tried to stand. Her eyes were as black as the velvet robe that hung in tatters around her. She thrust her hand toward the Destroyer and released a surge of magical force.  
  
The ruby eyes widened in pleasure, childishly reveling in the splash of black-shot power that showered down ineffectually. The creature thrust out her scarlet tongue in the witch's direction, uncurling it like a long, red ribbon.  
  
Willow's body became a radiant sun--her bones outlined in a brilliant blue, bright as diamonds. Then, there in the Lady's hand sat a gleaming white pearl. Through the nacre, Willow's terrified gaze peered out at the crowd surrounding the circle. The Lady drew the pearl toward her and fastened it to the golden chain looped around her neck, still smiling sweetly.  
  
Unnoticed by me or her demon guardians, Dawn had slipped into the room and run to stand beside her sister. She pointed at the fireworks coruscating around the circle.  
she called in her childish voice.  
  
tbc   
AN: Music for this Chapter is from the Plunkett and Macleane soundtrack, composed by Craig Armstrong.  



	19. Tara

Chapter 19 Tara  
  
The enormous ruby eyes of the Destroyer fastened onto Dawn's slim figure in an instant. The great lion paced toward us, his shaggy head lowered, his huge furred feet soundless on the filthy dance floor. He stepped delicately around the body of the poor kid, straight toward our sadly depleted group.  
  
Spike growled deep in his throat in challenge, and thrust the girl behind him, weaponless and desperate in his bravery. Buffy was at his right hand, her sword thrust forward menacingly, her eyes ferocious. Two warriors protecting the innocent, even to the cost of their own lives. The Destroyer focused on them and appeared to have grown an additional pair of arms, each holding yard-long swords. The creature stepped closer and I could smell the ripe stink of the predator cages at the zoo. Man, what I wouldn't give for a nice, quiet forgery case.  
  
Anyanka used that moment of distraction to strike at Giles. Her face contorted with writhing veins, revealing her true countenance. Justice was to be served. Her curse was a peculiar one.  
.  
  
Giles stood and howled, his head thrown back like a wounded animal, foaming at the mouth and screaming obscenities in a dozen languages. He began heaving bits of broken furniture and handfuls of feathers at the Destroyer. His robes flapped wildly as he ran at the now vastly amused creature, shrieking unintelligibly and shaking Andrew's magic bone. His eyes were wild with confusion and terror. He stood panting for breath and heaved the bone toward the demon, but her sword stroke spun it out of the circle and into the darkness. Finally, a well-placed chair shattered on the surprised lion's muzzle. The ebony figure appeared to have acquired a dozen arms, or maybe they were huge black wings. Nothing about the creature seemed real. Her eyes glowed and the broad face burst into a joyous smile. A scintilatting radiance surrounded Giles howling form, wrapping him in black bands of power. His body seemed to shrink into itself, writhing in agony as the transformation occurred. A gray-green snake lay curled in the Lady's hand. A snake with a flickering red tongue and hazel eyes that glared at us with human intelligence. She wound the snake through her necklace of pearls and continued her stately progress toward Dawn and her protectors.  
I saw no point in running away, so I stepped up beside the others and drew my pop-gun. What a laugh.  


* * *

  
  
The Destroyer stopped abruptly ten steps away. A quizzical look appeared in the fierce red eyes. There was a lucent shimmer as her body began to alter, the midnight black fading to a brilliant green like April grass after the rain, her long black hair now the golden color of ripe wheat. The lion was gone and in its place was a sort of horse, snowy white, with eyes as wide and blue as summer skies, its spotless mane bound in ribbons and flowers. The horrors that had corrupted the dance floor were gone, and in place of the stench of the charnelhouse, there was a scent of roses in the air.   
The Lady smiled sweetly at us all, her heavy-lidded eyes so gentle and kind. She held up her pale hands in a gesture of peace and called in a trill of birdsong, Child of Hyperion? Eos? Dawn.  
  
We were frozen into immobility, chained in place by some uncanny agency while Dawn fled to the Lady's side.   
  
Dearest child, my most Beloved One. Wilt thou open forth the Way home for me?  
  
Dawn smiled her innocent smile and nodded. The Green Lady took Dawn's hand, then leant down to place a silvery kiss on the girl's forehead. A dazzling glow spread, surrounding the pair, wrapping them in iridescent veils of light. Then, miraculously, we saw Dawn's face bloom, alive with intelligence. The vacuous smile transformed to a clever grin, full of the joy that had been missing from her. The girl spun in mercurial delight, her glossy brown hair flying, her arms wide.  
  
Dawn made a whirling gesture with her hand and a wide emerald portal opened before us, shimmering with raw power. On the other side we could see an endless, starry void. It was so beautiful, the yawning emptiness.   
  
I heard Anyanka gasp behind me.   
Buffy whispered in a lost, broken voice. Spike's hawk eyes watched anxiously from his frozen vantage. I just held my breath and waited.  
  
The white horse stepped toward the portal, bearing the glittering presence on his back, while Dawn walked alongside, her fingers woven through his pearly mane. The Lady looked intently into Dawn's eyes, but the girl only smiled and stepped backward. The Lady wriggled long green fingers and giggled like a young girl as the portal closed behind her.  
  
tbc  
  
AN: **Svergja** comes from . Also in Old Norse, **sverial--**to swear**.** In Norwegian, it has two meanings: to swear an oath, and to use foul language, and is similar to ** forsworen**, which means to commit perjury. Kind of apropro, I thought.  
Music for this section: George Winston


	20. Epilogue In All The Old Familiar Places

Epilogue --In All the Old Familiar Places  
  
The rain that had been hiding behind the desert heat of the Santa Ana's had finally quit threatening and started to drench the city. The sun wasn't going to show itself today. I could hear the downpour beating on the roof and the cold air blowing through the ruined front of the club. I looked around at the tattered remains of our little army. There weren't too many left standing. Half a dozen demons and vampires stood in stunned knots, too numb to gossip, too tired to move.  
  
Anyanka's fragrance wrapped around me, a scent of lilies and exotic spice, I've got to go now, Xander.   
  
Anya, stay. Please.  
  
She smiled at me, her eyes twinkling. You know I can't, lover. She touched my lips with her fingertips and purred, I'll be seeing you, though.  
  
I crushed her tight in my arms, and she kissed me like there'd be no tomorrow.   
When I opened my eyes, she was gone, as though she'd never been there. I'd seen her true face, now. I knew what she was. Deadly, beautiful Anyanka. I was a lucky man to have known her. I'd be luckier still if I could get her back. I knew one thing for sure, I'd keep trying.  
  
Dawn was wrapped in the strong arms of her sister, this time with her mind released from its prison and restored to sanity. Buffy was happier than I'd ever seen her. The sisters walked out of the rubble of the ruined nightclub and out into the pounding rain toward the cars.  
  
Spike looked around at the mess that was all that remained of the ballroom and began to laugh. A big gut-busting laugh. He slapped my back affably, still snorting with laughter.  
Well, by damn, we had us a fine old time, didn't we? I'm blowed if I know what happened, but it was a helluva thing.  
  
I laughed a while too. What else are you gonna do? Let's scram before the flatties get here.  
  
We gathered up our merry band and faded. Me, to a tall stack of wheats and a damn fine cup of coffee at the Nighthawk cafe. The others, back to that shady side of town reserved for them.  
  
I don't know what the hell we ran into tonight, but we all got off easy. Sometimes you don't know if you've won or lost, but I think, with a little help from Luck or Fate or whatever you call it, we scored one on the side of good. Sometimes you get lucky. That's they way it is when demons are your business.  
  
  
the end  
  
AN: Coming Attractions: Harmony Kendall is being blackmailed. Or is she? Spike goes after a Zombie Master and gets more than he bargained for. Xander Harris: Private Investigator takes on the case of the Dangerous Curves


End file.
